memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Conan O'Brien
"Conan" since it's only likely that the name "conan" mentioned in the episode was referring to conan o'brien, this seems like it might be slightly unnecessary, because he otherwise has nothing to do with star trek. Deevolution 09:10, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, for all we know, the guy coulda been talking about missing Conan the Barbarian on UPN! :P --From Andoria with Love 09:19, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Probably best to make the current Conan O'Brien article into a footnote on the episode's page, where most of the "likely" bits of information go. - Intricated 09:41, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Geez, I was just kidding -- the reference was so obviously to Conan O'Brien. But, yeah, whatever. :P --From Andoria with Love 09:48, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Excuse my lack of wit at 6 AM in the morning, as I haven't gone to bed yet, and could really use a cup of coffee. Article's fine the way it is, as long as it is clear that "Conan" could refer to something else. On the side, funny how Conan is similar to canon... ok, maybe it's not.. see my first sentence. - Intricated 10:04, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Moved from ;Conan O'Brien; it's obvious was referring to Late Night with Conan O'Brien, but it isn't explicit. i think this belongs as a footnote, but not an entire article. i also think it's a stretch to conclude that the minor reference to "Conan" indicates the writers were trying to pay homage to NBC and therefore TOS, if anything it's a pop culture reference. Deevolution 22:54, 9 September 2006 (UTC) * Keep. We have a plethora of articles based on minor references such as this, and it isn't so much of a stretch to come to the conclusion from the dialog, "It's 11:00 at night" and "This gonna take long? I don't wanna miss Conan," that they are referencing Conan O'Brien's television show, which would have been on in a little more than an hour, at that point. I honestly don't see the necessity of pointing out the "Kevin Bacon" links from Conan to NBC to TOS, but either way the article still has some relevance here. --Alan del Beccio 23:14, 9 September 2006 (UTC) * Keep. I also think it's pretty obvious it was Conan O'Brien, but if need be we could move it to "Conan" (though maybe we should move Galileo Galilei to Galileo just to be sure?) I'd prefer to keep it where it is. And yeah, I don' think the NBC connection was on purpose. And isn't Kevin on the Jay Leno show? - AJ Halliwell 04:32, 10 September 2006 (UTC) * Keep. --From Andoria with Love 06:57, 10 September 2006 (UTC) * Keep. I also don't see any need to shorten people's names based on parts of their name not being on Star Trek.. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:01, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. It is relavent. BTW It's Kevin Eubanks in Leno, Kevin Bacon is an Actor. ''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 20:38, 11 September 2006 (UTC) * Comment. Sheesh people, don't take everything so literally. I'm fully aware of who Kevin Bacon is, why Kevin Eubanks surfaced is beyond me. My comment was in regards to some background text that was removed from the Conan page that stated: Late Night with Conan O'Brien" airs on NBC; so it's possible this is a reference to the network that aired the original Star Trek series. So again, "I honestly don't see the necessity of pointing out the "Kevin Bacon" links from Conan to NBC to TOS." --Alan del Beccio 21:04, 11 September 2006 (UTC) * Comment: To further clarify, Alan was making a reference to Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon. --From Andoria with Love 22:24, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :*Nomination failed. Archived. --From Andoria with Love 16:27, 14 September 2006 (UTC)